


Разрушенную жизнь, собрав остаток сил, построить вновь

by Menada_Vox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Drama, F/M, Infidelity, Lawyers, M/M, Madness, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Находить привлекательным своего поверенного, Драко Малфоя, посреди бурного бракоразводного процесса с Джинни Гарри Поттеру совсем ни к чему - это же Малфой.</p><p>АУ после 6 курса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разрушенную жизнь, собрав остаток сил, построить вновь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Building With Worn-Out Tools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/960028) by [Lomonaaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/pseuds/Lomonaaeren). 



> Оригинальное название - это отсылка на строфу из стихотворения Киплинга, "If". 
> 
> Or watch the things you gave your life to, broken,  
> And stoop and build 'em up with worn-out tools:
> 
> Посмотрела все возможные переводы - изощрялись кто во что горазд, поэтому пришлось подбирать близкое по смыслу, ориентируясь, в основном, на переводы Маршака и Лозинского.

« _Будь всё иначе_ , - размышлял Гарри, глядя в огонь и пытаясь игнорировать присутствие Джинни, со спокойным ожиданием сидящей в кресле напротив, - _мы бы здесь не сидели_ ».

Нелепейшее наблюдение, мысль настолько очевидная, что Джинни подняла бы его на смех, скажи он это вслух. Но именно в этой плоскости текли его мысли сегодня ночью - ночью, когда Джинни сообщила ему, что хочет развод, и почему конкретно.

\- Ты же знаешь, что так будет лучше для нас обоих, Гарри, - сказала Джинни мягко, нарушая тишину; Гарри пожалел, что молчание не затянулось на несколько часов. – Мы не счастливы. И не были уже долгое время. Разве ты не считаешь, что каждому из нас следует пойти своей дорогой, это же шанс быть самими собой, построить собственную жизнь и быть счастливыми?

Гарри почувствовал, что вскипает. Он собирался молчать и смотреть только на огонь, действительно собирался, но тут он резко развернулся к ней, и слова всё же вылетели.

\- Если ты не была счастлива, какого хрена ты мне просто об этом не сказала, вместо того чтобы трахаться с Забини за моей спиной?

У Джинни полыхнули щёки, но она вздёрнула подбородок и сцепила руки перед собой.

\- Я сделаю вид, что ты этого сейчас не говорил, Гарри.

Но плотину уже прорвало, и его было не остановить.

\- О, ну давай тогда ещё оба сделаем вид, что ты не наговорила и половины той лицемерной херни, которая сегодня вечером из тебя так и прёт, - огрызнулся он, поднимаясь на ноги и расхаживая взад-вперед перед очагом. – Нет уж, давай-ка всё обсудим. Почему ты не ушла от меня до того, как начала спать с Забини? Ведь могла же! Неужели _так трудно_ было на пять минут убрать руки от его ширинки?

\- Я не заслуживаю подобных оскорблений, - голос Джинни дрожал, но Гарри взглянул на неё и по тому, как она практически разодрала край рукава, понял, что это от гнева, а не от страха. – Я просто пытаюсь сделать, как лучше и правильнее для нас обоих, чтобы развод прошёл мирно, по-дружески, а ты…

\- Я, может, не хочу притворяться, что мы друзья, - зарычал Гарри, и ваза над камином пролетела через всю комнату и врезалась в дальнюю стену. Он знал, что это значило: его магия вышла из-под контроля. Ему было всё равно. – Мы женаты пять лет. Почему…

\- И это были худшие пять лет в моей жизни, - сказала Джинни внезапно ясным и холодным голосом, наклоняясь вперед.

Гарри умолк - перехватило горло, стук сердца громыхал в ушах так, что он её едва слышал. _Что ж, я сам сказал, что хочу обсудить всё это._

\- Почему, Джинни? – спросил он и возненавидел умоляющие, ноющие нотки в собственном голосе, но удержаться не мог. Джинни иногда просила его прикладывать больше усилий, они, конечно, ссорились, как и любая пара, они грустили вместе и, когда в прошлом году у неё случился выкидыш, переживали это несчастье вдвоём. Но эти горести в итоге только сплотили их. То есть, это Гарри так считал.

Теперь в ярких карих глазах Джинни, устремленных на него, было что-то очень похожее на ненависть, и Гарри гадал, новое это чувство, или он просто видит её, _по-настоящему_ видит, в первый раз.

\- Ты ещё спрашиваешь? – она попыталась рассмеяться, но что-то как будто застряло у неё в горле, и звук получился грубым. – Гарри, да ты неудачник во всём, за что бы ни брался после победы над Волдемортом! Ты только сидишь дома, или идёшь в гости к Рону с Гермионой и сидишь у них, или летаешь в своё удовольствие! И больше ты не делаешь ничего! Аврором ты стать не хочешь, профессионально играть в квиддич ты не хочешь…

\- Ты ведь _знаешь_ прекрасно, почему так… - рука Гарри упала, но не на палочку, как иногда случалось, когда он спорил, а на правую ногу, где длинный шрам всё ещё пересекал икру. Остался на память от укуса Нагини после того как он убил её хозяина, при ходьбе почти не мешал, если только при сильной усталости, но мышцы там так и остались слабыми. Целители в Св.Мунго прямым текстом сказали Гарри, что о безумных скоростях, которые требуются в профессиональном квиддиче, ему следует забыть навсегда, потому что ему попросту сведёт ногу в полёте и он упадёт.

\- Ты мог хотя бы попытаться! – закричала Джинни, вскочив на ноги. – Ты мог попытаться, Гарри, чёрт тебя дери! Но ты никогда не пытался! Ты просто пожимал плечами и безропотно сдавался при первом же намёке на трудности! Ты не тот, за кого я выходила замуж! Да я бы погибла ещё в Тайной комнате, будь ты в Хогвартсе таким, как сейчас! – на секунду она замолчала, тяжело дыша, раскрасневшись, но высказаться ей, наверное, хотелось уже давно, и слова продолжали выплёскиваться наружу. – А потом ты даже не смог зачать мне жизнеспособного ребёнка!

\- А вот это с твоей стороны просто низость, Джинни, - прошипел Гарри, скрывая за гневом, как больно его обидели эти слова.

\- Так что я нашла того, кто готов был рискнуть ради меня хоть чем-нибудь, - продолжила Джинни, - кто занимался со мной любовью, несмотря на то, что я была женой знаменитого Гарри Поттера, и если бы кто-то узнал, нас бы измазали дёгтем и обваляли в перьях на страницах «Ежедневного Пророка». И наконец он доказал мне, что оставаться с тобой и дальше только из желания сделать тебя счастливым - тоже в каком-то смысле трусость, - она вскинула подбородок. – Вот это всё - правда, Гарри. Ты не сможешь сделать меня счастливой. Ни разу не смог, с тех пор как сказал мне, что не хочешь становиться аврором. Блейз помог мне вырасти над собой, он рисковал ради меня, лгал ради меня и старался завоевать моё сердце. Ты никогда такого не делал. Ты всегда считал само собой разумеющимся, что я буду рядом и поддержу тебя, если ты упадёшь, и так и не вспомнил, что мне тоже может быть нужна поддержка, - её рука скользнула на живот. – А Блейз дал мне ребёнка, и на этот раз он выживет.

Гарри на минутку прикрыл глаза. Потом открыл их и сказал:

\- Пошла вон.

Джинни закатила глаза и потянула палочку из рукава. Гарри напрягся, но Джинни только взмахнула ей и позвала:

\- _Акцио_ сундук!

Её дорожный сундук устремился к ней из спальни. Она легко поймала его и зачаровала, чтобы летел следом, затем обернулась к Гарри.

\- Блейз предполагал, что ты можешь сделать нечто в таком духе. Он ждёт меня, и у меня всегда будет место в его доме. А теперь я ухожу, пока ты от ярости не натворил чего-нибудь похуже.

Гарри почти рычал, слов у него не было.

\- А ещё, как мне кажется, развестись полюбовно у нас всё-таки не получится, - сказала Джинни и слегка улыбнулась. – Советую тебе найти очень хорошего поверенного, Гарри. Ты не знаешь практически ничего о законах волшебников, касающихся разводов, так ведь? Это лабиринт. Отчасти из-за этого я надеялась, что мы сможем избежать тяжбы – в качестве последнего жеста доброй воли с моей стороны. А теперь вижу, что ты и этого не ценишь.

Задержись она ещё хоть на секунду, он, вполне возможно, поднял бы палочку и проклял её, но она шустро выскочила за дверь и была такова.

Оставшись один в уютном домике в Хогсмиде, который они покупали вместе, Гарри обмяк на диванчике, уронил голову на руки и глубоко вздохнул.

Ему двадцать три, на Джинни он был женат с восемнадцати и считал, что они будут мужем и женой, пока смерть не разлучит их, а теперь он на пороге бракоразводного процесса, и у неё есть масса причин усложнить этот самый процесс до предела.

Медленно он поднялся и прошёл к камину, связаться с Гермионой – он просто не знал, к кому ещё можно обратиться сейчас за советом - несмотря на то, что была почти полночь. Предсказать реакцию семьи Уизли на заявление Джинни он не мог вовсе и потому предпочёл бы, по возможности, опередить бывшую жену.

Это если такая возможность вообще была. Если все они с самого начала не были на стороне Джинни, поскольку она-то их дочь, в то время как он всего лишь зять.

Может статься, он потерял не только жену, но и всю свою семью.

Гарри помотал головой, сморгнул и велел себе прекратить такие мысли. Нельзя ему так думать, иначе не останется ни малейшего шанса пережить всё это. Джинни, может, и права, не сделал он ничего примечательного за последние пять лет, но на угрозу прямо у себя под носом он реагирует более чем адекватно.

Жизнь такая была – и захочешь, не разучишься.

***

Полярная сова, которая спикировала на подоконник, стоило ему только зайти в кабинет на работе, показалась Драко смутно знакомой, но это не помогло ему удержать отвисшую челюсть, когда он прочёл просьбу в принесённом ею письме.

А потом он откинулся в кресле – удобном и очень мягком, разумеется – за своим рабочим столом и долго, радостно, с удовольствием посмеялся.

_Ох, это просто невероятно. Самое худшее, что могло с ним случиться…_

Память услужливо подсказала Драко про Тёмного Лорда, он поморщился и сам себя поправил.

_Ладно, почти самое худшее из того, что с ним когда-либо случалось, и за помощью он обратился ко мне? Ко мне!_

С нарастающим весельем и уверенностью, что мир-таки устроен правильно, а тот, кто терпеливо ждёт, всегда своего дождётся, Драко перечитал письмо.

_17 сентября 2003 г._

_Малфой._

_Я собираюсь разводиться с женой, Джинни Уизли. По совету Гермионы Уизли-Грейнджер, я хотел бы нанять тебя в качестве поверенного, как лучшего специалиста в этой области._ _Уверяю тебя, я могу заплатить щедро._

_Гарри Поттер._

Драко зажал рот рукой - бесполезно. Он согнулся над столом и расхохотался снова.

Какую досаду, должно быть, испытал Поттер, услышав, что после войны Драко сделал успешную карьеру поверенного юриста, специалиста по семейному магзаконодательству и разводам! Но это ничто по сравнению с тем, как он должен был себя чувствовать, обращаясь за помощью к давнему врагу. В каждой строчке письма сквозило нехотя подавленное раздражение, чего стоит один только отрывистый почерк и предположение, что Драко обдерёт его как липку!

Драко погладил письмо.

Мысль отказаться от дела Поттера не пришла ему в голову ни на секунду. Ещё чего, ведь этот бракоразводный процесс не только сделает его богаче, но и сулит столько _веселья_.

Разбить Уизли в суде в пух и прах и заставить Поттера за это заплатить, и в прямом, и в переносном смысле – идеальное сочетание!

Драко написал Поттеру сдержанный ответ, принимая предложение и предлагая встретиться на следующий день, чтобы всё обсудить, и отправил обратно всё с той же полярной совой, которая ни на секунду не сводила с него недоверчивых глаз. Драко усмехнулся ей и царственным жестом отослал птицу прочь. Её недоверие вполне оправданно, да.

Прошло добрых пять минут, как она улетела, а он всё ещё смеялся.


End file.
